Lost in your voice
by sweber22
Summary: A KICK fic! Kim needs help and she calls him. She needs him. alot
1. Chapter 1

"Lost in a voice like yours"

Kim P.O.V

I can't do this anymore. Be here with this man. I take out my phone and message him "call me, I don't know who else to talk to, its kind of important. Please." I put my phone in my pocket and put a smile on my face, politely asking the next person line what they would want to eat. I hear my phone vibrating in my pocket, I sighed, and I can't answer the phone at work. Especially with this man watching me like a hawk, I hate him; the thought of him makes me want to puke. He won't leave me alone.

I leave my table and run into the bathroom and take out my phone. I now dial the number I have memorized by heart. I sigh of relief, he answered I can't believe he answered. He's talking, what is he saying, why can't I hear him? "Kim Hi" oh my gosh he's perfect. Kim focus, he's going to help you. "h-" oh gosh I can't talk, why can't I talk? "h-h-hello" why am I stuttering, shit! Real attractive Kim. "Kim how are you? Are you ok?" why is he so perfect? "I-Im, I d-don't, I can't. Help, p-plea-se." I beg.

I sound so pathetic. "Shhh it ok, just tell me what happened." I sigh, "ok, this guy he won't leave me alone, a-an he's really cr-creepy." Why am I still stuttering? "Did you tell your parents?" "I-I c-cant." "Why not?" he says "th-their w-wor-king." Now I'm crying. He's never heard me cry. Is he going to hang up? "Kim it's going to be ok sweetheart, just tell me what happen. Who is he?"

I take a deep breath, wipe my tears and say "He is the janitor at the hospital, he's is creepy and watches me like a hawk, I hate it the though of him make me want to puke." "That's gross," he says. I laugh, this is why I called him, he will be serious and help me, but in the middle he'll try to get me to laugh. "Why are you laughing, well I don't really care why, I'm happy I can make you laugh. This guy, how old is he?" " H-he" shit I'm starting to cry again "h-he he's l-like s-sixty"

I cringe; I can tell this is upsetting him too. "Where do you see him, can you get out of it." "O-only if I want to stop getting paid, I'm working at a stupid banquet thingy for the hospital my mom works at, He's here every week, an-and I-I d-d-don't k-now wha-t-t to d-do." I'm sobbing now. "Just stay really close to your family and-" I cut him off and say "I can't, they're n-never working near me a-and…" I can't continue, I loose it and cry into my phone gasping for air. He's trying the best he can to comfort me. He needs to stop being so sweet. I pull myself together and wipe my tears. "Kimmy are you ok?" I secretly love when he calls me that. "Yeah I will be." I say trying to sound ok. I don't want to ruin his night. "Ok are you sure?" He's so protective of me its adorable.

"Yes ninja I'm sure." He laughs and says "Ok sweetheart if this happens again call me. I'll be here all night." I smile and thank him for listening to be vent. He laughs and says "anytime." I pick myself up off the bathroom floor, wipe my tears and put my phone in my pocket and smile. I walk back into the Rec. room and go back to my table. I continue like nothing happened which isn't a difficult task considering I do it everyday. I've had worst anxiety attacks. I look at my phone and smile. Then I stop what I'm doing and think, about him, not the creepy man, but HIM. The person who has helps me get through the day; I think I'm in love with my best friend. I think about his gorgeous brown eyes and his amazing smile, yeah I'm in love with my best friend Jack.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N based on the episode "My Left Foot" and Milton is on the football team**

**I don't own Kickin' It or All Time Low any other their albums and songs.**

***Later that same night***

Kim's P.O.V

(Kim=bold Jack= regular)

I sit in my room, listening to music. Humming alone to All Time Low's new album 'Don't Panic'. I pick up my phone and text jack.

"**How was the game?"**

"Good, thanks for asking. We only scored one touchdown. Milton, we won."

"**Nice, finally a Seaford team wins, our field hockey team isn't ever good."**

"You know field hockey isn't really my sport, wrong gender!"

" **hahahah really I didn't know? :P"**

"That's it Kimmy just wait till I get to the dojo tomorrow!"

"**ohh I'm so scared"**

"That's it! We're sparring tomorrow!"

"**You're going down Jackson!"**

" I'd love to see you try: P"

"**It's almost morning, I'm going to bed. Night loser…"**

"Night."

I put my phone down and turn up my music.

_So here we go again _

_Wish that we could start again _

_Wendy run away with me _

_I know I sound crazy don't you see what you do to me _

_I wanna be a lost boy _

_The last chance a better reality _

I want jack to be my better reality. I want to run away with him and- I cut myself off. Seriously Kim what are you doing to yourself! You're just friends, that's all you guys are ever going to be. I sigh, I'm right! Why am I so smart, and why am I talking to myself. Oh my gosh why does Jack do this to be. I stop thinking and just listen to the music.

_Wendy we can get away _

_I promise if you're with me say the word and well find a way _

_And I can be a lost boy _

_The last chance your everything that I planned _

_Ohh Somewhere in neverland (x2),_

I turn the music off and look at the clock 2:30am where did the night go? Oh right I had 2 anxiety attacks and then talked to Jack, both of those things make me forget about everything else in the world, but one I love and one I don't.

Jack's P.O.V

I sit on my bed and stare at the pictures next to my bed of Kim and I at the docks; I smile and turn up my I-Pod. All Time Low just released a new album, Kim's favorite band. I smile at the thought of her, and then laugh at the thought of her singing to the music.

_Well start a life of the plane and the simple _

_Of great times with far better people _

_And weekends with our friends _

_Laughing about the wine that stains their teeth _

_We'll talk about how your parents separated and _

_How you don't wanna make the same mistakes as them _

_I'll say it's all about sticking it out and trying to feel forever young _

I think about when my parents told me, that they we're getting a divorce. I was a mess and Kim was there for me. She's so sweet. Oh my gosh she's adorable. I laugh; if Kim ever heard me she'd hit me. I don't know why but she doesn't think she's pretty, which is true only because she's fucking beautiful! Oh gosh, I wish I had the guts to tell her how I felt.

_So here we go again (again) _

_Wish that we could start again _

_Wendy run away with me _

_I know I sound crazy don't you see what you do to me _

_I wanna be a lost boy _

_The last chance a better reality _

_(Yeaaah) _

_Wendy we can get away _

_I promise if you're with me say the word and well find a way _

_And I can be a lost boy _

_The last chance your everything that I planned _

_Ohh Somewhere in neverland,_

I look at the clock 2:30am, where they hell did the night go? I turn off the music and my lights and lay in bed; I then realize I'm in love with Kim Crawford.


	3. chapter 3 preview

I don't own Kickin' It :( This is short but I want to know if you guys are still with me, I will update a full chapter by Tuesday.

This is a preview to chapter 3.

Kim's P.O.V

I wipe my eyes and text jack. I can't believe their making me do this.

"We can't talk anymore, I'm so sorry. –Kim"

I stare at my phone as the message is being sent. I sit down on my bed and cry"

A/N: sorry I want to see if you guys are still with me :)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Kickin' It. I don't own Mayday Parade or their music.

Kim's P.O.V

I sit on my bed waiting for my little sister to get out of the bathroom, so I can shower. I'm exhausted, I just finished a four hour workout at the dojo. I needed to relieve my stress. I have had so many anxiety attacks in such a short amount of time. I need an escape, a good one. Karate is my escape, when I'm at the dojo. I'm in my own little world. "Kimmy you can shower now." I get up plug my phone into my I-Home and turn up the music.

"_Now I'm crying out secret love, my escape take me far, far away Secret love, are you there will you answer my prayer please take me anywhere but here" _

I turn on the shower on hot to relieve my aching muscle. I take my clothes off and get in the shower. I sing to myself.

" _You're all I've got right now__no one else figures out this feeling_

_And how lonely it can get These words can cut right through_

_Cause all along I've knew you're sorry But you haven't said it yet"_

*15 minutes later*

As I finish getting dressed, my parents knock on the door. I let them in, and they don't look happy. " Mom and dad are you guys ok? I ask concerned. "No, we need to talk" my dad says as he sits on my desk chair. "Okay. What is this about?' I ask sitting Indian style on my newly made bed. "Jack." My mom says from the corner of my room sitting on the chest where all of my band shirts are. My eyes widen, and I scream. "JACK? What happened to jack!" My parents look at each other. "Guys what happened to Jack?" They finally speak. "Nothing he's fine." "Why did you guys scare me like that?" "We need to talk about Saturday night." My mom says.

"What about it?" I question. " The fact that you called Jack, when he wasn't when there. He couldn't help you-" I cut her off "Yes he could of and yes he did!" I yell. "Kim don't yell at your mother! We are trying to help you! We don't want you to talk to Jack until your grades go up-" I cut my dad off "Until my grades go up? I'm a straight fucking A student they cant go up anymore" I yell.

" That's it you're not talking to Jack!" My dad yells. My parents walk out and slam the door. I sit on my bed and cry for hours. I can't believe they're making me cut my connection with Jack! I hate them. Seriously mom and dad, seriously they just hate they thought oh me being happy! I need to think I turn up the radio.

"_But I won't forget, Secret love, my escape Take me far far away_

_Secret love, are you there Will you answer my prayer Please take me anywhere but here_

_When we're together Thoughts of her disappear If I fell to pieces You'd heal this pain I feel."_

I wipe my eyes and text jack. I can't believe their making me do this.

"We can't talk anymore, I'm so sorry. –Kim"

I stare at my phone as the message is being sent. I sit down on my bed and cry

Jack's P.O.V

I stare at my phone. I-I w-what? Oh my gosh I can't even think. I start crying. Why?

I text her back "Why?" and cry into my pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Kickin' It. Also I don't own THE CAB or any of their songs.

Summary: Kim had and anxiety attack and called Jack. Jack calms her down, she goes back to work, and then she realizes she's in love with her best friend Jack. Meanwhile, Jack can't stop thinking about Kim and soon realizes he is in love with her too. Neither of them knows each other's feeling. Also Kim's parents want her to stop talking to jack. And that's what has happened in the past couple chapters.

My Savior

Jack's P.O.V

I sit Indian style on the floor leaning against by bed. I can't believe I can't talk to Kim anymore! I look at my phone no new messages, why is Kim talking so long to text back! It feels like I've been waiting for hours! In reality it's been about 2 minutes, but that's a long time when you are waiting to see why you and the love of your life can't talk anymore. My phone buzzes and I jump.

It's from Kim. "My parents don't want us to talk, because they don't think you are a good influence on me and they also say I need get my grades up! I'm a straight A student!" I read it over and over until I can think of what to say back. "Am I a bad influence on you?" I say back. "No, Jack of course not! They just don't know you the way I do." Kim states.

"What can we do?" I ask, she replies instantaneously "I don't know, I don't want to lose you, lose our friendship." I smile and reply "If they meet me, can we still hangout." I say. I then quickly send another message saying, "I'll walk over".

Kim's P.O.V

I smile, he's precious. I reply and say, "thanks for the offer but I think we should wait. My parents are still really mad." Look at the clock and see it's almost midnight. I text Jack and say goodnight, and thank you. I plug my phone in and turn my radio on to help me fall asleep.

_Calm your nerves now_

_Don't worry_

_Just breathe_

_Are you sure now_

_Don't bother packing_

_Just leave_

_Said they wanted change_

_I hope that_

_You remain the same_

_To show that_

_This is not a game_

_Lets end this tragedy today_

I quietly sing to the music and drift off to sleep.

Jack's P.O.V

I look at my phone, Kim texted me. I smile at the goodnight text and reply "Goodnight Kimmy! I hope to see you soon and that everything is ok. :(" I look at my other messages. I have one from my girlfriend. "Goodnight sweetie! I'll see you tomorrow at the mall. Xoxox"


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Kickin' it. Or All Time Low, I wish I owned both!

Kim's P.O.V

I woke up Monday morning and immediately turn on my IPod, to "Outlines" by All Time Low. I sang to the music as I turned the shower on. I hopped in the shower and sang the chorus.

_I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by We could be a story in the morning, but we'll be a legend tonight I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by They can speak our names in a dead language Cause you and I, we're alive But just for a moment_

I got out of the shower as the song repeated it's self. I sang the 2nd verse

_I'm twice the man that I thought I was yesterday, Half the time, I'm a world away A flicker of a soul casting silhouettes On the face of a town that could not get me to stay And when the spark's gone, former lovers just looking for a bus to throw me under I'll be the new kid, on an old block A chalk outline on a playground black top_

I got dressed, I wore a dress and flats, and a little fancier than would normally wear, but it's a school day so I see Jack all day. I smile to myself and turn off my IPod as I turn it off; I look at the clock and notice it already 6:59. I make my way downstairs, and walk out the door, I don't even say goodbye to my parents. I am still mad at them for what happened last night. I start walking to school when I see Jack and Lindsey wait! JACK AND LINDSEY I say to Jack, my moral enemy and myself! Holding hands, oh my gosh she just kiss him! I think I'm going to throw up.

I run back home and go straight up to my room. I take my dress and flats off and put my P.J.'s back on. I can't go to school. I cry myself to sleep. I wake back up and look at the clock 8:45am; I guess my parents let my say home. They left for work about 45 minutes ago and my sister was dropped off at preschool. I have the house to myself. I turn up the stereo and turn on "We Are The In Crowd" and dance along to "Exits and Entrances" I fix myself breakfast and turn on the TV.

Jack's P.O.V

I'm really worried it's not like Kim to miss school. I guess I can give her a break considering the weekend she has had. I still can't help but worry about her. I can't even think with Lindsey hovering over me. I don't know why I agreed to go out with her in the first place. I sigh and walk into the crowded cafeteria. I smiled and waved to Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. I sat down and Eddie asked me if I had heard from Kim. "I talked to her over the weekend, and sounded fine. She might just have a cold." I state. They all nod in to show they understand.

Kim's P.O.V

I look at the clock it's only 11:45 and I am exhausted. I walk upstairs and lay in my bed. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just don't have the strength to do anything since yesterday. I don't know what's wrong with me.

A/N: sorry guys kind of a boring chapter. I will get better.


	7. authors note

Hey guys! Thank you for being so supportive of my story idea. I've REALLY busy with work, (I'm a kung fu instructor) and training for the Shaolin Olympics. I also needed more inspiration, I have part of the new chapter and because I haven't updated in like forever I'm making it really long and full of drama! It's gonna be really good! Also if you didn't know, this story is based off of my life. Yes, I know shocker.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own kickin' it.

I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. Work its consuming my life, but I don't care its making me a better martial artist. I don't own the song "True Colors" All Time Low covered it, but I forget whom it's originally by.

Kim's P.O.V

I haven't talk to jack in about a two weeks. I also haven't gone to school in 3 weeks. I get my work sent home and actually have 100% in every class except gym; I have a 65% I don't really care thought. I haven't been feeling myself lately. Everyone has noticed I even take private karate lessons from Rudy. I deicide to go to the dojo while everyone is at school. I get my bag and walk to the dojo. As I'm walking I deicide and text Jack, I pull out my phone and open a blank message.

"Tired of living, way to scared to die. I've cried myself to sleep so many times that even my pillow has to be hung out to dry. People think I have everything, the perfect life, a perfect family, but they don't know me. The girl, who needs someone to make her laugh and joke around, just be weird. She's the girl who doesn't have that anymore and hides behind hundreds of walls, waiting for someone to help her break them down. She's the girl who tries so hard to be happy and gets nowhere. Her sadness, it drips slowly into every part of her life, no one even has noticed the darkness it smothers her and she can't escape."

I walk into the dojo's changing room and put on my gi. I walked onto the floor and began doing crecent and reverse crecent kicks on the bag. I then started out in a crane stance and turned my kicks into a spinning crecent kick. After about 45 minutes of nonstop kicking I switched to punches and other strikes. I then did raid fire, push-ups and then a technique. When my body became tired and I could handle pushing myself anymore. I looked at the clock 2:50. I've been training for 7 hours straight.

As I walk home, I feel the cold November air, on my pale skin. I watch the leaves fall of the colorful trees. I love the fall. As I reach my house, I pull out my phone. I'm shocked I've been gone 7 hours and no one even cares. Not even a message from jack. I walk into my house with my head down; I walk into my laundry room and place my dirty gi into the hamper. I then walk up my long staircase and make a sharp left into the bathroom, plug my phone into my IHome and listen to the music as I undress.

_You with the sad eyes Don't be discouraged Oh I realize It's hard to take courage In a world full of people You can lose sight of it all And the darkness, inside you Can make you feel so small I but I see your true colors Shining through I see your true colors And that's why I love you So don't be afraid to let them show Your true colors True colors, true colors are beautiful, Like a rainbow_

I hope into the shower and let the waterfall onto my aching muscles. I don't even have the energy to stand up, so I sit down on the shower floor. I bring my knees into my chest as I start to cry. I can't do this; I can't live like this anymore. My parents don't care about me. All they care about is my little sister. She can do no wrong in their eyes. I think about Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Rudy, they don't care about me at all. Jack, don't even get me started with him. How they HELL can he date Lindsey, I mean she's a bitch. I deicide to actually wash my hair, I stand up and that's the last thing I can remember.

Jack's P.O.V

I really miss Kim. I can't stop thinking about her. I haven't seen her in a really long time. I decide to go see her, as I'm walking to her house I hear a scream, I turn around to try and figure out where the scream is coming from, its Kim's house. I run up to her house and open the front door. I don't even knock I just run inside and up the stairs. That's when I saw Kim Crawford wrapped in a towel on the floor of her bathroom unconscious.

A/N: I'm going to be affected (already being affected actually!) by Hurricane Sandy. I wanted to update now in case I loose power/internet!

Stay safe guys!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Kickin' It. I'm losing inspiration. The chapter is short im sorry.

Kim's P.O.V

I opened my eyes but quickly shut them, the lights were too bright. I had a pounding headache and my entire body hurt. I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust to the light. I slowly looked around; I was in a white room with a gown on. Crap I thought, I'm in the hospital. I sighed, it didn't work. I can't live like this anymore. My entire family hates me. My friends. Everyone. I look down at my wrist. They're band ached up.

**Flashback**

I sat on the floor of the shower and cried. I thought of my family, "friends" and everyone I've ever met. They don't care. They never have and they never will. I just can't live anymore. I took the razor bland and pulled it across my wrist. The pain was brutal. Especially when the water hit my open wound. My body becomes weak and I can't keep my eyes open. I slowly close them.

*Present time*

I hear my mom and dad talking with the doctor out in the hallway. "She's an inconsiderate bastard, a mistake." Kim's father says to the doctor. Kim looked out the door of her room when she heard her father's statement. The doctor was in shock. I heard him clear this throat and say. "Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, I think that you should leave, you clearly don't know what your daughter is dealing with. Don't get me wrong I don't know either, but from what I can gather. You don't love her."

I cried, because I knew it was true. I being to sob, and one of the machines starts to make noises. The nurses start running in. One nurse puts a new I.V. in my arm. My parents deside to start acting like parents and freak out. Two of the male nurses hold them back, and tell them they need to leave. As I close my eyes, I see a brown haired boy, with teary eyes look and me and start to eye. I let a tears out and let the medicne do its job.

A few hours later the meds wear off, and I slowly open my eyes. I see a beautiful brown eyes boy staring at me. I smile, as he walks over to me and takes my hand. I smile again as Jack clears his throat. "Kimmy, I cant be friends with you anymore." I don't even know what to say. "I cant be friends with you, because Im in love with you." Jack leans over and kiss me on the lips.

"Kim you are the most beautiful person in the world. If I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do. I cant be without you anymore. Kim, please tell me you feel the same way." Jack pleads. I look at him and tears are streaming down his face, a sit up in my bed and kiss him. " I love you so much Jack."


End file.
